thechuckyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nica Pierce
Nica Pierce is the main protagonist in Curse Of Chucky and Cult Of Chucky. She is the sister of Barb Pierce, the daughter of Sarah Pierce and the aunt of Alice Pierce. Nica is paralyzed from the waist down and has spent her whole life in a wheelchair ever since she was born. Curse Of Chucky (2013) Nica is playing solitaire on her laptop, when a knock is heard on the door. She opens it up and is greeted by a mailman. He flirts with her and gives her a package former mother, Sarah Pierce, who tells Nica that the mailman was just being nice and that she doesn't want to see Nica get hurt. They open the package to find a Chucky doll in it. Later that night, Sarah is heard screaming. Nica goes downstairs to find her dead body, being stabbed with scissors by Chucky. She freaks out and calls the police, who rule it as a suicide. Nica's sister Barb and some of her family, including a well know friend, Father Frank, come over. Nica gives the doll to her niece Alice, not thinking anything of it. But with a strange feeling coming about her house that night, she grows more suspicious of the doll. She phones the post office, and discovers the package came from the evidence depository. She looks up, on the computer, any information about the doll, and unravels the history of Andy Barclay and Chucky. Scared as the power goes out, and of what she's just discovered, Nica shouts for Barb who appears on the second floor landing holding the doll, the two begin to argue because Barb thinks Nica had prior knowledge of the nanny cam she's just found out about. Shortly after however, with noises coming from upstairs, Nica climbs up to the attic staircase, only to have Barb, who had her eyeball stabbed by Chucky, fall down dead. Chucky reveals himself, proclaiming that Nica is next. Frantic, she scrambles to a closet to get a spare wheelchair, and wheels herself to Ian’s room. She wakes the sleep groggy Ian, and reveals everyone save herself, Ian, and Alice are dead, and the latter is missing. He takes Nica down to the garage for her safety, and returns to the inner part of the house in search of Alice. Chucky sneaks into the garage then the car, and begins to rev the engine in an attempt to kill Nica. Thinking fast, Nica grabs a hatchet and smashes the car window, then tries to grab the keys and turn the car off, but the noise makes Ian return, and seeing Nica with the hatchet, combined with the poisonous gas in the air, he accuses her of murdering Barb and Jill. She pleads to him that she didn't, and from the stress of the situation and faints. When she wakes, she has been taped to her chair by Ian, who sees her as a murderer. He intends to prove her guilt with his nanny cam. However, when he turns it on, he sees the live feed of Chucky charging the wheelchair into him. While Ian is on the ground, Chucky grabs the hatchet and kills him. He sets his sights on Nica next, who has wriggled out of her restraints. He axes Nica in the knee, she feels nothing and manages to remove it from her leg and, with the blunt side, knocks his head clean off. With a sigh of relief, Nica tries to tie up the wound to stop the blood. However, as a doll, Chucky simply reattaches his head, and then proceeds to push Nica off the balcony to the floor below. Chucky slowly walks down the stairs to her, explaining his disillusioned history with her mother, Nica catches her breath and begins to taunt him and uses her therapy skills on Chucky, just then the power comes back on, allowing her to get to her lift. But the power goes off again, and Nica must keep the door shut as Chucky slashes at her fingers with his knife. With a quick move Nica takes the knife from the doll, and as Chucky runs for her, a struggle ensue, and Nica ultimately stabs Chucky in the back. After she thought she killed Chucky, he pops up and scares her. Nica hears a knock on her door from a police officer. She screams for help, and the officer breaks through the door, only to find the dead bodies and Nica holding the knife. She is arrested for murder, but once again she blames the doll and is declared to be mentally unstable and is sent to a mental asylum. Cult Of Chucky (2017) After four years of being condemned in a mental hospital, Nica is erroneously convinced that she was the one who murdered her family and not Chucky. Her "progress" in accepting her "crimes" allows her to be transferred to the Harrogate Medium Institute to gain a kind of independent from usual mental patients. After arriving, she quickly befriends Nurse Carlos and fellow patient, Malcolm, who she starts a relationship with. Nica is included into a therapy group by her psychologist, Dr. Foley. Everyone except Malcolm believe Nica was the one who killed her family. Dr. Foley then includes a Good Guy doll into the session as a therapeutic tool, which Madeleine, a member of the group keeps after believing the doll to be her "baby". She is soon greeted by Alice's guardian, Tiffany, who informs her Alice has passed away and left behind for her a Good Guy doll. Nica is devastated by the news and gives the doll to Dr. Foley. Later that night, she attempts suicide. The next morning, Nica finds her wounds stitched up and a message saying "not so fast" written in a pool of her own blood. It is discovered that Angela, a member of Nica's therapy group was killed overnight in an apparent suicide. When Nica learns the full name of Alice's guardian was Tiffany Valentine, she remembers that Charles Lee Ray's girlfriend, convincing Nica she was never at all crazy and that Chucky is in fact real and alive. Though most of the group doesn't believe her, she sets out to prove that Chucky is real with the assistance of Malcolm, but after he fails to get Madeleine's Chucky doll, she's given the impression that Chucky has possessed him. She soon learns Claire, another member of her therapy group has been murdered. Dr. Foley is unnerved by Nica's "regression" about her belief in Chucky, so he decides to "bring her back" through the use of hypnosis. It is revealed that Foley had been sexually abusing Nica in their previous sessions while she was hypnotized. Foley is then knocked unconscious with a glass bottle to the head by Chucky. Believing Chucky may have been able to switch doll bodies, she tries to convince Madeline to give her doll to her, but she refuses, believing the doll to be her child. She then encounters Dr. Foley, who believes Nica assaulted him, and uses it to blackmail in exchange for sexual favours. After Madeleine's Chucky is buried outside the institute (as a way for Madeleine to cope with the fact she had murdered her child), Nica watches from the window inside, waiting for it to reemerge, knowing the crisis has not yet ended. Hours later, her suspicions are correct, but as soon as it emerges from the grave, Nica is suddenly sedated by the other Chucky doll supposedly gifted to her by deceased niece. Chucky then puts Nica in a straitjacket and moves her to Dr. Foley's office. Foley arrives later and finds her; though confused as to how she ended up in his office restrained, he decides to use it as another opportunity to sexually assault her again. She tell him that Chucky will kill him, and she will tell everyone of his terrible deeds. Foley is unconcerned, as he's sure that no one would ever believe a supposed schizophrenic mass murderer. As Foley tries to kiss her, Nica spits in his face, causing him to jump back, and is suddenly knocked unconscious yet again by Chucky. To Nica's horror, she learns both Chucky dolls are alive, and watches as Madeline's Chucky brings yet another Good Guy doll (with shorter hair) to life. The leading Chucky reveals that a few years prior, the original Chucky had discovered a new voodoo spell online that allows him to possess multiple host bodies at once, such as Alice, who he reveals to have been killed by one of his victims, much to Nica's dismay. Nurse Carlos walks in, shocked to see the living Good Guys dolls. Nica screams for him to run, but he is brutally murdered by all three Chuckys. The short-haired Chucky goes to kill the recently-incarcerated Andy Barclay (who has come to the asylum to save Nica) while Madeline's Chucky is sent to guard the door, leaving the leader Chucky with Nica. To her surprise and horror, Chucky reveals that he was never gonna kill Nica and that there are worse fates than death. Chucky then chants a voodoo ritual transferring his soul into Nica, which also gives her the ability to walk. Chucky/Nica kills Dr. Foley by stomping his skull in with red heels which he had placed on Nica earlier. She walks out and into another room with Malcolm, who claimed he killed Nurse Ashley and is in one of his fake personalities. Chucky/Nica knows that the other Chucky killed Nurse Ashley and calls him out on it. Malcolm is then drilled through the head by the other Chucky doll. Chucky/Nica and the other Chucky laugh together. Then Chucky/Nica catches up with Andy, he tries to shoot her, but the gun ran out of amno, they talk and then she locks Andy inside the holding room with the dead shaved Chucky inside and she leaves the asylum to meet up with Tiffany. They kiss and get in the car with the Tiffany doll in the back seat. Chucky/Nica and Tiffany laugh and then the Tiffany doll laughs too, revealing that she is still alive. The 3 of them drive off from the hospital. Category:Characters Category:Template documentation Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Curse of Chucky characters Category:Cult of Chucky characters Category:Heroes